Aerrow and Jealousy (a short story series)
by CarlottaStudios
Summary: Aerrow is a very jealous person. He's not proud of it, but he simply can't help it.
1. An Introduction to Aerrow's Jealousy

Aerrow was a very jealous person. He wasn't proud of it, but it was something he just couldn't help. Even before he and Piper got together, he always felt a stab of defensive anger whenever another male so much as looked at her for a bit too long. Which meant over five seconds. Back when he was a child, it was more out of brotherly protection than anything romantic. But as they grew, she became less of a sister and more of a sparky, beautiful, very desirable young woman. And as the love and desire grew, so did the jealousy.

It was even worse once they got together. It wasn't that Piper was flirtatious, far from it, but she was, to put frankly, quite amazing to look at. And so a lot of people did. Aerrow felt steam pouring from his ears whenever some guy would pass them by and whistle. Then he'd put a hand on Piper's shoulder and send a death glare at the poor fellow, one that could roughly be translated as:

"She's my girl. You touch her, you're freakin' dead."

The message always got across, and the poor guy would scurry away like a subdued mouse. And heaven have mercy on whatever suicidal fool was crazy or stupid enough to flirt with Piper, because Aerrow would have none to spare.


	2. When Jealousy Comes in Handy

Piper sat at a table at the sky knight summit, watching everyone mingle. Unexpectedly, the chair beside her was pulled back and a young man sat down. He was wearing a golden uniform, in stark contrast to his bright blue hair, and had a swan emblem pinned to his jacket, in gold of course. Doubtless a new rex guardian. He winked at her, obviously trying to flirt. She scooted her chair away. He brought his closer. Again, she moved.

"I don't bite." he chuckled.

Suddenly a fist slammed down on the table between them.

"I do." Aerrow growled, eyes blazing and promising death and destruction.

Piper grinned. The rex guardian did not. He got up and ran off, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Yeah, that's right, run away if you know what's good for you!" the sky knight called after the poor boy, who'd started cowering behind Harrier.

Piper smiled up at her sky knight. His jealousy sure came in handy in cases like this.


	3. Jealousy at the Market Pt 1

"Looking for anything in particular, little lady?"

The question wasn't directed at Aerrow, yet it still caught his attention. He looked over at the stall across from where he and Finn were standing. The speaker was a young man standing a jewellery stall. The various necklaces and earrings shimmered in the Saharran sun; though not quite as brilliantly as the schnitzel-eating grin on his face. He was talking to Piper. Aerrow's muscles immediately tensed, ready to pounce on the vender like an angered bullcat.

"Oh, not really," said Piper. "I'm just looking around."

"Are you sure?" the vender leaned forward a bit, causing the crystal mage to back away. "A lovely creature like yourself should have some jewels to match her beauty. Like this one!" he held up a necklace made of rows of delicate golden beading. "It brings out your eyes!" he held up the necklace and added: "So alluring!" with a wink.

The words "lovely creature" had already sent a bolt of anger shooting through Aerrow's nerves. The wink, however, made him want to strangle the vender! Finn looked over Aerrow's shoulder at the scene. He scoffed.

"What a sleaze, right?"

Aerrow could only growl in response. Like a mad dog about to charge. Finn nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Aerrow wasn't really focused on whatever Finn was saying. He was fixated on the vender, getting angrier and angrier with every word that came out of his mouth. The vender was now showing Piper another necklace hung with small, diamond-shaped crystals almost exactly like the one already hanging around her neck. It was far simpler than the first piece, but it made her rather simple necklace look dull and plain by comparison.

"At least consider this one!" he was saying, in his increasingly irritating voice (to Aerrow's ears). "It'd look simply gorgeous on you! Much better than that old thing anyway."

He gestured with disgust at the crystal around Piper's neck.

Aerrow's vision went red. How dare he! He'd given Piper that necklace himself! Okay, so it was a little old, and it wasn't the richest of jewels, but still! It took every ounce of self-control in his body to keep from blasting the vender to cinders!

"Low blow!" Finn muttered.

Even he was angry at this insult to Piper's necklace. The crystal mage placed a protective hand over the prized possession and said, with obvious irritation:

"I am not replacing this necklace."

'Yeah, you tell that slimeball!' Aerrow thought, teeth grinding in fury.

But the vender wasn't giving up. If anything, he looked even more persistent. Though, whether to sell his products or to hit on Piper in the most enraging way possible was unclear. Aerrow turned to the fruit vender he and Finn had been talking to before that sleaze had opened his fat mouth.

"Do you have anything I could throw at that guy?" he asked.

He wasn't being completely serious, yet Finn stared at Aerrow.

"Oh, man, dude, that's brilliant!"

Aerrow blinked.

"What?"

"Actually," the fruit vender plopped a basket on the stall. "These plums should do the trick."

"I was only joking!" Aerrow tried, but Finn cut him off:

"They're perfect! We'll take 'em!"

He handed the vender a coin, but the man held up a hand.

"Please, for the chance of seeing that guy get a slice of karma, free of charge."

"Awesome!" Finn re-pocketed the money.

He picked up the basket of small, dark fruits and started walking. Aerrow was still doing his best to dissuade the sharpshooter.

"Really, Finn, I was only kid-"

"Aerrow," Finn said, ignoring the protests and setting down the basket once they were some distance from the jewellery stall.

He pointed at its vender.

"That guy is trying to steal your girlfriend. And now you have the chance to punish him. Opportunity is knocking, and this is the door." Finn gestured to the basket of plums. "Answer it!"

Aerrow looked back at the jewellery vender. He seemed to be making some flirtatious comments, because Piper was looking increasingly revolted and backing further away from the stall. The familiar surge of anger melted his hesitation.

"You're right." he said, and picked up a plum.


End file.
